Of Quidditch and Quarrels
by alrightamanda
Summary: Harry didn't think his life would go from great to a disaster just because he posted the roster for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Can he salvage his relationship with one of his best friends, conquer OWLs year, lead the Gryffindor Team to victory, and still remember to write home to his Mum and Dad?


Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of my new multi-chapter fic!  
I'm posting it today in honor of Fanfiction Authors Day  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the HP Universe

* * *

"POTTER!"

At least ten people jumped when the Fat Lady's portrait was slammed against the wall so hard its occupant screamed.

The only person who _didn't_ look up was a lanky boy of 15, sitting near the fire place, seemingly engrossed in a Transfiguration essay, but the slight smirk on his lips showed otherwise.

The person responsible for this sudden disturbance of the peace was actually a petite girl of no more than 14 with flaming red hair that seems to crackle with her apparent fury as she stalked over to the fireplace.

"Potter! What is the meaning of _this_?"

The boy in question suddenly found himself focusing on the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team's roster as a small freckled hand forced it into his sight line.

"Well it's the House Team, Weasley. I thought you knew how to read. Apparently not."

"Cut the crap, Potter."

"Well Weasley, why don't you just save us both time and tell me why you've decided to disturb everyone's perfectly peaceful Tuesday evening. I was actually getting into this essay for Minnie."

"I'll tell you _exactly_ why Potter! You put me in the reserves! _Reserves! Me!_ "

"What about it, Weasley?" Harry calmly replied, going back to his essay, "You're only in your fourth year. You still have time to make the main team."

"Oh that's rich coming from you Mr. I Made The Team My First Year And I'm Now Captain. You and I both know that I'm good enough to be on the main team!"

"I know no such thing. I chose purely based on talent!"

"Oh sure, Harry! And my brothers' overprotective nature didn't influence you at all. Good to know."

Harry finally looked up from the parchment, "Aw Gin, don't be like that!"

"I'll be as angry as I want to be! You've been watching me play since we were little kids. Why am I suddenly not good enough now that we're playing a game that's probably less violent than what we usually play?"

"Because it matters now, Ginny!"

Harry instantly regretted his exclamation when he saw the infuriated red head's face turn to stone in front of him.

"You know what Harry? Screw you. Some of us don't have dads who played professionally for Puddlemere and now captain the English National Team. Some of us haven't been flying since birth. Some of us had to actually _work_ for their talent!" She let out a humorless laugh that seemed wrong coming from the usually energetic girl, "But I guess you wouldn't know hard work if it hit you in the face, huh, _Potter?_ "

Harry suddenly felt like his stomach was in his shoes and his heart in his throat. As much as he tried, he couldn't seem to work up a response to Ginny's thorough beat down and watched as she stormed out of the portrait hole, leaving it common room as quiet as it had been before she upended everything.

This wasn't the first time Harry and Ginny had fought. It was rather common to see the two going at it. Usually the arguments were all in good humor over small things: if treacle tart or bread pudding was better; who made a better keeper; who could piss Ron off the most.

They had never fought over something as serious as this.

Harry knew that Ginny was right; he had let her brothers' concerns cloud his judgment. He hadn't judged her objectively.

He _knew_ she was good enough to be on the main team.

There was only one thing left to do.

Ignore the gaping hole in their friendship and explain everything to McGonagall.

* * *

"I dunno, Dad. She hasn't talked to me in like a week. We haven't gone this long without speaking since my first year of Hogwarts, and even then we owled each other every few days with updates on our lives!"

"Harry – "

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Ron's mad a me because I pissed off Ginny! RON! This is all his fault in the first place!"

"Harry – "

"Ron, Fred, and George are the ones who talked me into not giving Ginny the position she deserved in the first place!"

"Harry – "

"And Hermione won't talk to any of us because she 'doesn't want to take sides' which is such _bollocks,_ Dad, because I saw her eating with Ginny at dinner!"

"Harry!"

"And I just don't have time for this! I have classes to worry about and a team to train along and _apparently_ we should already be worried about our OWLs!"

"Harry!"

"And I'm freaking out, Dad! In the span of 2 hours, my life has gone from pretty great to down the toilet! And - "

"HARRY!"

Harry was pulled from his rant to look down at the mirror that he remembered was still in his hand.

"Oh, sorry Dad."

"Just give me a minute to get over my nausea. You had some crazy gesticulations right there and they were even crazier on my end."

"Wow Dad, that sure is a big word. Mum been expanding your vocabulary?"

"I'll have you know, young man, that I have quite the vocabulary and I do not need your mother's help with such matters."

"That's not what Uncle Moony says," Harry smirked.

"Yeah well, Moony joined the Dark Side and became a professor so you really shouldn't trust him," James replied with the most serious expression he could muster.

Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes, "Sure, Dad. Whatever you say."

"Anyway, I was actually going to say something before I was distracted by my bout of nausea."

"Oh please do continue."

"Cut the crap, Harry. Do you want to hear this or not?"

Harry immediately deflated, "You're right. I need all the help I can get right now."

"I'm sorry mate. I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but it did, and it's up to you to fix it."

The look Harry gave James was so _Sirius_ that James was taken aback for a moment, "But 'taking responsibility' and 'being an adult' are so _awful._ "

"Don't let your mother hear you say that or we're both dead. Besides, you're the one who wanted to be treated more like an adult now that you're A Very Mature Fifteen Year Old Wizard Who Can Buy His Own Pants."

" _Dad!_ "

"But in all seriousness, Harry, you know what you have to do to make this right. Putting Ginny on the team is a good start but it's not nearly enough to salvage your friendship. You betrayed her trust and now you have to earn it back."

"But how long will that take?"

"Well, it's only been a week so far. Just be patient. You and Ginny have an amazing friendship and if she's the girl I know, then she won't let something as silly as Quidditch get in the way of that."

Harry's face suddenly took on a distressed look, "Dad, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"You just called Quidditch _'silly'_. Should I call Padfoot?"

James couldn't help rolling his eyes at his son's antics, "Alright knock it off and go to sleep."

"Alright. I'll keep you posted. Say 'hi' to Mum for me."

"Of course, kiddo," James replied with a smile before the mirror went back to being just a mirror.

Despite his promise to his Dad, Harry knew that sleep was not coming to him any time soon. His thoughts were a jumbled mess of panic and worry as he continued think over this whole mess and wonder when he would get his best friend back.


End file.
